Stay
by narratore1996
Summary: Getting chosen to tryout for the team USA U17 Ice Hockey team was the only surprise Kendall Knight had expected to receive that week. But someone had other plans. On his way to Death Valley, Kendall disappears. Taken by an old enemy of Big Time Rush and Kendall himself. Now, with only survival in mind, Kendall must play a dangerous game with his captor. Author's Universe
1. Preface

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongGetting chosen to tryout for the team USA U17 Ice Hockey team was the only surprise Kendall Knight had expected to receive that week. But someone had other plans. On his way to Death Valley, Kendall disappears. Taken by an old enemy of Big Time Rush and Kendall himself. Now, with only survival in mind, Kendall must play a dangerous game with his captor. It might be the only way to keep himself and everyone he cares about safe. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongAuthor's Universe. Don't Like, Don't Read./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongI do not own BTR. All rights and acknowledgements to the show's rightful owners./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Preface/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Brotherhood isn't just a word, it's TOTAL dedication to each other or your club, not just when it's convenient.. Many people say it, but very few live it. -Unknown/em/p 


	2. Prologue

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongI don't own BTR. All rights and acknowledgements go to the show's owners./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongAuthor's Universe. Don't Like, Don't Read./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Prologue: Something Wicked This Way Comes/p  
p class="MsoNormal"On a typical Sunday night Los Angeles' tenderloin district would be flooded with the wail of police sirens as the city's finest chased vagrants through the seediest part of the city. With a reputation of pounding any unfortunate soul caught unaware within its limits, the tenderloin district certainly lived up to its name. Everything from petty theft to multi-count homicide occurred here, resulting in a crime rate that was triple that of all the other boroughs combined. However, as soon the twilight moon rose, a hush swept over 'Crime Capital', as even the most wretched souls could sense the treachery approaching./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Only one man walked as though it was any other night in the streets that ran red. Had it been any other night, his appearance would have been cause for skeptical looks or the ill-advised pick-pocket; yet none approached him. In his sleek suit, polished shoes and wrap-around shades, it was as if Lucifer himself had chosen to walk among the sinners. The few addicts and streetwalkers unlucky enough to witness his passing ducked into nearby alleys to escape from scrutinizing curl of his lip as he passed them. While he operated in the shadows as an overlord of LA's drug and flesh trade, he couldn't help the ill-disguised sneer of disgust at the overripe fruits of his labor. Fortunately, his destination was within sight. He would no longer need to be within the same breathing space as the common riff-raff. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Perhaps, /emhe mused with a small smile. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Perhaps he would rid the world of them after his meeting. After all, he could easily find more to replace them. Addicts and whores were always in high quantity. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Blond hair, painted gold and honey by the streetlights greeted him. "Were you followed?" its owner asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He scoffed, a cold cough of contempt, "Of course not. When you've been at the game as long as I have, you don't survive without taking precautions."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His companion shifted uneasily, "I still don't understand why we couldn't have met at your office." He protested in the high haughty voice of an adolescent accustomed to the world being handed to him on a silver platter. "It would have been so much safeughh…."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The last opinion gurgled out as a hand squeezed around his thin neck and yanked him eye level to its owner. "Because," the devil's voice escaped in a velvety hiss. "I do not need that kind of attention being drawn to my other ventures. I will not sacrifice my life's work because of your inability to operate without a diaper. You agreed to work on my terms, or did you forget that as well."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No!" the boy squeaked. His breath escaped in loud, raspy gasps as the hand was removed from his throat. Eying its owner warily he confirmed, "And so long as I do what you ask, you'll hold up your end of the bargain?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A flash of pearly white teeth answered him. "Yes, so long as you help me I will make you the star you always dreamed you'd be. Destroy Big Time Rush from within and Hollywood will be your playground."/p 


	3. Chapter 1

**I don't own BTR. All rights and acknowledgements go to the owners.**

 **Author's Universe. Don't Like, Don't Read.**

Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions

"Mom, have you seen the mail?" Sixteen-year-old Kendall Knight called.

"On the kitchen table honey!" his mother called from the bathroom.

Kendall quickly glanced around the living room before casually leafing through the day's mail.

"What're you doing?" an impetuous voice asked.

"Katie!" Kendall hissed, a hand pressed to his heart. "What've I told you about sneaking up on people?"

Amused brown eyes regarded him before his sister retorted, "it will never not be funny, but don't do it to me or Mom."

"Exactly." Kendall confirmed.

"Except you were acting really weird." Katie continued, "Anything you want to tell me, big brother?"

"To not be so nosy, and keep out of other people's business." Kendall replied.

"Okay," Katie shrugged. "Guess I'll just go ask James, Carlos or Logan."

"Woah," Kendall scrambled to block his sister's path. "There's no need to get them involved."  
"Then why are you acting so weird?" Katie asked. "It's not like whatever's in that envelop you're clutching is some deep, dark secret you're hiding from them." She regarded her older brother suspiciously, "it's not some huge secret, right big brother?"

Green eyes met brown in a silent stare down before Kendall flinched. "This stays between us." He whispered.

"Of course."

"No," he held a hand up, "I don't think you do. Katie, I haven't told anyone. Not even Mom yet."

"Just spit it out big brother, you're making me nervous."

Kendall's eyes flicked left and then right, confirming that neither his mother or friends were within earshot. Once he was convinced only his baby sister would hear his words, he exasperatedly retrieved the letter he had hastily shoved into his back pocket.

Tiny hands ripped the envelope from his fingers, eager to determine what had the fearless Kendall Knight sneaking around. "It's from USA Hockey." Katie stated, confusion tinging her words.

"I'm well aware about who the letter is from baby sister. Just read it!"

Kendall watched uneasily as his sister read in almost-excruciatingly slow speed the letter that could change his life. He had both dreaded and joyously anticipated the arrival of this letter ever since the email from his coach back in Minnesota, but now, with another to share the news with, all he could feel was guilt.

"Kendall, this is an invitation to try out for Team USA's U17 team." Katie stated.

"I know," he sighed.

"I don't get what the big deal is," Katie said. "Why haven't you told anyone else?"

Running a hand through his dirty blond hair, Kendall sank onto the couch. "Because I don't know if I'm going to try out."

"Why not?" Katie asked, coming to sit next to him.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I spent so much time at the rink back in Minnesota?" he asked.

His sister's brow wrinkled in confusion. "No," she said slowly, "I just assumed that you were crazy and liked the cold."

Kendall barked an emotionless laugh, "that's funny."

"It has something to do with Dad doesn't it?" Katie asked, her tone sobering.

"What makes you say that?"

"Only something to do with Dad would make the light leave your eyes. His death wasn't your fault, Kendall."

"I never said it was!" Kendall retorted.

"Okay!" Katie said, her hands raised in surrender. "But am I right?"

Kendall nodded, "he used to joke to Mom that they had a future Olympian on their hands. He made me promise I would do my best to become one. Being on this team would be one step closer to his dreams."

"So why not try out?"

He sighed. "Because if, and this is a very big if. If I make the team, it would mean two years of hockey and no Big Time Rush. I couldn't do that to the guys."

"They would understand." Katie said reassuringly.

Kendall glanced at her dubiously. "Have you met James?!"

"Okay, so don't try out."

"But then I'd be disregarding one of the last things Dad ever said to me."

"What did Mom say about this?"  
Kendall risked a glance at the closed bathroom door. "I actually haven't told her yet," he admitted.

"Why not?"

"I wasn't sure I'd even get the invite, so I didn't want to get her hopes up. Now that I have it, I know she'll push for me to go for it."

"Push you to go for what?" Jennifer Knight asked, a laundry basket perched on her hip.

The two siblings exchanged guilty looks before Kendall said, "push for me to limit the amount of time I spend in front of a television."

Jennifer regarded her two children's guileless faces before responding, "I think the amount you're watching is fine hon. Why don't you turn it on? Didn't you say Jo might be on tonight?"

"Right!" Kendall said, reaching for the clicker.

The words LA Metro News popped onto the screen, followed by the image of a smiling woman. "Hello Los Angeles! I'm Kierra St. James, and this is LA Metro News at 6. We'll get to the news and weather in a moment, but this tidbit was just too juicy to pass up."

The screen cut to Jo on the red-carpet with Kendall and a caption of _Jo Taylor's Big Time Lie._

"We caught up to Jo Taylor on the set of her hit TV series, 'New Town High', where she spoke about how her 'relationship' with Big Time Rush frontrunner Kendall Knight was simply a publicity stunt."

Kendall could only watch as Jo's voice, accompanied by a screen full of text, echoed from the television.

 _"Yeah, my relationship with Kendall was just for publicity. Big Time Rush had just gotten started and they needed a leg up on the other up and coming bands, it made sense for them to want to link one of their members with me. Especially since I kind of knew the guys from living at the Palm Woods. But then things kind of spiraled, when my PR wanted to tie me to Jett [Stenson] instead. Honestly it was such a headache, and I just feel so bad for the fans because we've been lying to them for so long. The truth is that I am and have always been happily single. It's nothing against Jett [or Kendall], I just simply don't have time to date in Hollywood."_

"Say what now?" Kendall squeaked.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot line. All rights go to Nickelodeon.**

 **Author's Universe. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Book 1: Breaking Point**

Chapter 2: Confrontations Never End Well

"Kendall, honey. Calm down please. I'm sure there is a perfectly rational explanation for this." Mrs. Knight pleaded, watching her son pace in front of her. "Remember that magazine cover? How Jo's publicist twisted things, so it would appear like she was dating Jett when Jo thought it was simply for the billboards? Or how about when you first got home, and Jo was simply running lines for her scene?"

"Yea, but neither of those situations involved Jo explicitly stating that she dated me as a favor, so Big Time Rush could get publicity!" Kendall hissed. "I can't believe her."

"Maybe the news team spliced her sentences together, so it would sound like she was saying that." Katie suggested.

"That is absolutely ludicrous, and you are not helping."

"Well, what do you want me to say big brother?" Katie retorted. "Do you want me to go as off the wagon as you seem to have?"

"I'm not going off the wagon!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Yes, you are honey." Mrs. Knight said, pulling her son back to the couch.

"No, I'm really not!" Kendall cried, jumping to his feet. Turning to his mom and sister he said, "think about it! There have been three times where something like this has happened. First Jo flirted with Jett for her TV show, then her publicist manipulated a promotional shot, and now this. Once is a misunderstanding. Twice is a coincidence. But three times? The same thing wouldn't happen three times without some underlying cause!"

"But don't you think Jo deserves a chance to explain?" Katie asked. "Don't you think you should give her the benefit of the doubt instead of jumping to conclusions?"

Kendall regarded his little sister, wise beyond her years, before snapping "Nope!" and barging out the door.

 _"It was just for publicity….. Big Time Rush had just gotten started and they needed a leg up on the other up and coming bands, it made sense for them to want to link one of their members with me…."_ Jo's interview echoed in Kendall's head, driving away any possibility of rational thoughts forming.

He knew he should take both Katie and his mom's advice into consideration, but his nerves were frayed. Between the guys always coming to him with their problems, the news he had gotten today, and now Jo, he felt that it was only a matter of time before he snapped.

 _It's not like any of them have ever stepped up to the plate when I've needed help._ He thought bitterly.

 _More like you've never opened up enough to any of them to ask for help._ A voice suspiciously like Katie's responded.

 _Yes I have!_ He retorted.

 _When? In the ten years that you've known Carlos, James, and Logan, when have you asked them for help? Not when you broke your arm and waited a full week before telling Mom. Not when you had the flu and almost passed out in the game against Saint Paul. Not even when Dad-_

"Shut up!" Kendall hissed, earning dubious glances from passerby.

 _I'm in your head, big brother._

"Ugh," Kendall sighed wearily before flopping onto a loveseat in the Palm Woods lobby. He would have given anything to be able to close his eyes and not worry about anything.

"Kendall?" Jo's voice broke his wistful thinking. He opened his eyes to see her peering worriedly down at him, "are you alright?"

"You tell me." He said icily.

The brown eyes he so often lost himself in stared back at him blankly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Seriously?" Kendall asked, "not even a clue?"

"Nothing rings a bell." Jo responded.

 _I can't believe it_! He thought, his vision turning red. "I can't believe it!" He exclaimed aloud. "I honestly can't believe it! And to think I gave you a chance to come clean and everything!"

"Kendall," Jo said in a hushed tone. "Please, whatever it is let's talk about it in private."

"Why should I talk about it in private?" Kendall hissed. "Why should I grant you that luxury when the entire state knows that you 'dated' me only to help BTR get publicity? Or that you are and have always been happily single? Huh, Jo? Now how do you think that was supposed to make me feel, knowing that I thought I was building what looked to be such a great relationship? Or maybe I was just too much of an idiot to realize that you've been playing me this whole time! You know, I am so glad that I got that letter from USA Hockey about trying out for their U17 team! At least if I make that, I'll never have to deal with you again!"

"What?" Jo whispered, her voice cracking.

Kendall stared at her, regret filling his core. In his anger he had accidently let his invite from Team USA slip. He started to apologize but was cut off by Jo's manager rushing through the door.

"Josephine! Josephine! We have a huge problem. Hi Kendall, I'm glad we caught you."

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, already dreading the answer.

"Someone hacked into Jo's old television interviews, spliced her vocal recordings, and sent it to LA Metro News. I have been on the phone with them for the past two hours trying to get them to retract the story."

Ice flooded Kendall's core as he made eye contact with his girlfriend. "Jo.."

"Don't" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. A sob escaped. "Don't talk to me."

Kendall watched helplessly as she walked away.

"I'm assuming I was too late." Her manager stated.

Kendall nodded, unable to find the correct words.

"Just give her some time, Kendall." Jo's manager said sympathetically. "Why don't you go take a walk while I calm her down."

Kendall watched him flag the elevator before brokenly leaving the Palm Woods, his motions mechanical. He paid minimal attention to his path, save for the occasional tree in his way. It wasn't until he found a park bench halfway to Rocque Records that he allowed his head to sink in despair. How could he have screwed up so much? Jo was one of the things that made the circus of being a popstar worth it. He needed to go back to the Palm Woods and beg her to give him another shot. Even if it meant camping outside her door and wearing that awful sweater, he'd do it because he loved her, right after he took a nap.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot. All rights go to Nickelodeon.**

 **Author's Universe. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Book 1: Breaking Point**

Chapter 3: Flabbergast

 _"Hey buddy." Familiar green eyes crinkled as his father smiled down at him. "I think I've finally convinced Mommy that you're old enough to learn how to skate."_

 _Two-year-old Kendall looked down at his feet. "I'm scared." He said, lip quivering._

 _The packed snow let out an audible 'crunch' as Kendall's father knelt in front of him. "Can you look at me for a sec?" Teary green eyes met warm ones as his dad continued, "never think that being scared is a bad thing buddy. All of us are scared at one point or another. The question is are you willing to confront being scared and risk overcoming your fear, or do you want to play it safe? Both decisions are perfectly fine, but only one helps you grow."_

 _Kendall sat in contemplation, his gaze on the white laces stitching his skates to his feet. He had never liked shoes, but there was something about his ice skates that made him never want to take them off. "I'm ready Daddy."_

Drip…drip…drip…drip… Kendall woke to the incessant trickle of water. Blinking continuously to wipe away the remnants of sleep as he perused his surroundings. A small metal pail in the corner was the source of the constant water drip, and if he were Logan he might be able to gauge the amount of water present in the bucket based on the sound waves it emitted. That was one question answered. The next was where he actually was because it certainly wasn't the Palm Woods. The Palm Woods was covered in bright colors and the fresh scent of clean linen, not drab concrete walls and the indistinguishable smell of mildew. _Where the hell was he?_ All he could remember was feeling dejected because he had unnecessarily attacked Jo's character.

 _Jo!_ He had to go find her and explain. To apologize for being such an asshole and beg for her forgiveness. Hopefully she would grant it to him. He attempted to get to his feet, but like a dog on a leash, something yanked him back.

 _Did my shirt get caught on something?_ He thought glancing around and catching the gleam of silver under his sleeve. _No! nonnnnoono._ His heartbeat quickened as he reached to pull his shirtsleeve up. _Not good, not good at all._ The silver that had originally caught his eye wasn't as inconsequential as he'd originally assumed. In that moment, his location was his last worry. Not with the handcuffs currently connecting him to an eyehook threaded through the concrete floor. Panic coursed through him as Kendall realized that the nap he had wanted to take on that park bench hadn't been due to the day's stress.

 _I need to get out of here. I_ _need to get out of here. Please, someone help me._ He prayed frantically.

 _"Hey buddy,"_ his dad's voice answered him. _"Remember what I told you about panicking."_

"Panicking helps no one." Kendall said, "and if you are in a situation that warrants panicking then you should use something constant to keep yourself grounded." Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and pressed his right hand against his chest. His heart thudded dangerously against his palm as he attempted to count the beats. One, two, three, four, five….He took a deep breath after each fifth beat, trying to reduce his body's flight or fight response.

Five hundred and eighty beats of his heart had passed before he found himself calm enough to reexamine his surroundings. As he had previously noticed, he was handcuffed to an eye hook in some sort of windowless concrete room. However, he had not seen that a thin metal loop encircled both of his ankles and chained them to the floor as well; leaving little possibility of an easy escape. Whoever had kidnapped him had not underestimated his ability to rationally overcome obstacles. They had propped him as far away from the door as possible and ensured that the length of his chain limited his mobility to less than a foot. His captor(s) had also taken his shoes and socks as a countermeasure for the possibility he was able to escape.

 _Whoever took me is rational and methodical. This obviously isn't the first time they've taken someone. My best bet is to hope that I can talk them into letting me go._

His silent musing was interrupted by the groan of his cell door opening. Apparently, his kidnapper(s) were coming to greet him. Kendall blearily raised his head to find one of the last people he could have imagined standing before him.

"Surprise!" Jett said.


End file.
